Un Siglo Sin Ti
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Ray X Kei, ¿Cuándo te cansas de ser el único que ama en la relación? ¿Serías capaz de aejarte el ser que amas?


**UN SIGLO SIN **

¿Qué pasa cuando una pareja tiene más momentos agrios que felices? Cuando pudiste luchar contra todos por defender tu amor, que se consideraba impropio, impuro y mal visto ante la sociedad, pero pareciera que todo este esfuerzo se fue por el drenaje.

Un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, donde la tranquilidad reinaba, pocos automóviles pasaba por esa zona, la discusiones cada lunes se escuchaban, parecían una teleserie que esta vez tendría mal final.

-¡Me largo! ¡Me oyes!-tiro de la puerta un joven, ya estaba harto, salía con sus maletas, con todas las ilusiones rotas, con el coraje para iniciar una nueva vida solo.

**Mil y una historias me he inventado**

**Para estar aquí a tu lado**

**Y no te das cuenta que**

**Yo no encuentro que haces.**

**Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero**

**Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio**

**Pero quién iba a decir**

**Que sin ti**

El no sabía llorar, pero esta vez, el lloraba amargamente, él era el amor de su vida, y como lo estaba perdiendo, él le había prometido la felicidad eterna pero parecía que le estaba dando el infierno, sus malditos celosos, se apoderaban de el cada vez que alguien lo veía, cada vez que alguien lo saludaba, resultaba ilógico que él que jamás mostraba sus sentimientos, el frió Kai, él insensible el que nada le importaba se hubiera convertido en eso, pues lo era pues lo amaba con locura, el amor cambia a las personas

-Tranquilízate Ray, toma este te, debes estar cansado por el viaje hasta Toscana.-dijo Max, estaba sentándose encima de un bote, su casa estaba asentada al lado de un lago.

-Gracias por recibirme en su casa Max, te prometo que no daré molestias.-expreso Ray triste, era bellísima la ciudad de Toscana, Italia, la razón por las que se fueron tan lejos de Japón, aun era un misterio para todos.

-Tú nunca das molestias, además somos amigos, esta es tu casa, espero que te sientas como en ella…-expreso Max, Tayson peleaba con un perro para que no le quitara la cesta con la comida.

-"Mi casa esta al lado de Kai"-pensó Ray pero no diría nada, sus amigos se estaban esforzando al máximo para hacerlo sentir bien, no podría ser mal agradecido.

**Y ahora que no estas aquí**

**Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces.**

**Si te he fallado te pido perdón**

**De la única forma que sé.**

**Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón**

**Para cuando decidas volver.**

En Japón, un hombre se encontraba sentando sobre el sofá latas comida, botellas, todo un basurero, la vida era diferente sin él.

-No me quedare a aquí tengo que recuperarlo.-se dijo así mismo salio de aquel lugar, recorrió aquellos lugares que tanto amaba aquel parque.

Hace algunos años atrás una misma confesión sería llevaba acabo, algo que cambiaría el destino de ambos, algo que los dejaría marcados, estaba repleto de parejas enamoradas, amigos que salían de la escuelas, niños pequeños corriendo.

-Se que tal vez no sientas lo mismo por mi, Kai pero te lo tengo que decir.-era una manojo de nervios ese joven, el otro observaba fríamente…o por lo menos eso creía el.

-Ya habla.-afirmo aquel, era un hombre de pocas palabras y de paciencia muy corta para ciertas cosas.-Tengo que ir a entrenar

-Como decirlo, como…-exclamaba Rey.

-Habla no tengo tu tiempo.-Kai.

-YA KAI POR UN DEMONIO YO TE AMO.-expreso Ray, lo había dicho le había confesado su amor a aquella persona que siempre estaba en sus sueños, del que siempre había estado perdidamente enamorado.

Un silencio incomodo reino, el joven desilusionado, todo pareció detenerse se iba cuando unos labios se juntaron con los suyos, con fuerzas, que querían demostrar que ellos también sentían lo mismo, que el también estaba enamorado, un mismo recuerdo, compartido entre dos personas que estaba separadas por los problemas y orgullos.

-Kai…-pronunciaba entre sueños, abrazado en una almohada, la luz estaba apagada, pero en la puerta se encontraban dos personas.

-Tayson hasta en sueños lo recuerda.-afirmo Max, no podía preguntárselo, hasta que se los comunicará.

-¿Qué habrá pasado esta vez? Me duele verlo así, espero que esto pronto pase.-expreso mientras abrazaba al rubio, tenían cinco años de pareja, ni un solo pleito, su noviazgo era un mundo color de rosa para ambos, sencillos.

**Por que nunca habrá nadie**

**Que pueda llenar**

**El vació que dejas en mí.**

**Has cambiado mi vida**

**Me has hecho creer.**

**Es que no soy el mismo de ayer.**

**Un día es un siglo sin ti.**

Llego a Toscana, estaba seguro que él se encontraba en esa ciudad, él lo había buscado por todos lados, con sus familiares, amigos, solamente quedaban esos dos, en los cuales confiaba ciegamente, había descubierto unas postales entre sus cosas, tenía el domicilio, estaba sucio, casi no había comido, vuelo tras vuelo, pero que importaba, él tenía que volverlo a ver, decirle esas palabras que siempre había clamado el joven, que se las dijera.

-Ya llegue.-anunció Ray, le habían entregado su propio juego de llaves.

-Que bueno, ya pronto vamos a comer.-expreso Max regreso del trabajo, era cronista de deportes en la radio local.

-¡COMIDA! VIVA.-grito Tayson era maestro de deportes en la escuela secundaria local--

-Eres un glotón ¿Sabías?-se quejo Max

-Pero un glotón al que amas.-y lo besa tiernamente, Ray los vio como añoraba los besos de Kai, pero él ni si quiere le había importado, no lo busco de seguro ya había encontrado quien los supliera, unas lagrimas corrieron, sobre su mejilla.

-RAY KON TE AMO, NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI.-grito con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, estaba a fuera de la casa, con una pequeña maleta en manos, vio desde la puerta una sombra, o eso creyó ver, el amor puede ser engañoso.

-Kai, ¿Eres tú?-se pregunto así mismo, creyendo que sus anfitriones no lo escuchaba, que todo era producto de su imaginación.

-TE AMO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, LO ERES TODO PARA MI, NO ME DEJES.-grito de nuevo, el joven salio corriendo de la casa.

-Tu también lo eres para mi.-se fundieron en un beso apasionado, y se abrazaron.

-Te prometo que todo cambiara, te lo juro pero regresa a mi lado.-decía Kai

Te amo…

**Mil y una historia me he inventado**

**Para demostrarte que he cambiado**

**Ya lo que paso, pasó.**

**Rescatemos lo que nos unió.**

**Que todos aprendemos**

**De nuestros errores.**

**Sollo te pido que me perdones**

**Pero quien me iba a decir**

**Que difícil es vivir sin ti.**

UU soy primeriza, espero que no me linchen….jejej nn

Este fic va dedicado para mi mami Damika! Feliz dia de las madres! TE KERO MUITO!


End file.
